Will Powers
CantFaketheFunk 16. Will Powers Now for somebody completely different! Will is probably as far from Damon Gant as you can get. He's shy, he's insecure, and he's probably the only character more puppy-like than Gumshoe in the entire damn series. But still... Will manages to be one of the most endearing side characters in the series, and one of the few people I genuinely wanted to defend because I liked him so much. So in 1-3 there was sort of a personal investment, because I actually wanted to find Will innocent, rather than just going through the motions. Plus, he's the goddamn Steel Samurai. That in itself is worth like 50 points. ---- Cloud and Squall 29h: Will Powers Appearances: 1-3, 2-4 Favorite Quote: It seems like it was only yesterday. Actually, it was only yesterday. Max Powers gets a lot of points if only because he's the Steel Samurai, and he has a kickass theme. You had to admit it, his theme was very kickass. When i first heard the theme in Justice for All, I didn't know what it was. But i liked it a lot. Once I learned it was the Steel Samurai theme, I became a fan quickly. As a witness, and as a client, he doesn't really do a whole lot. Honestly, he was just framed. But at least he somewhat pays Phoenix, which a lot of his clients seem to never do. Max Powers is just one of those good guys. During the first incident, he was just taking a nap. But he was a fairly key witness for the prosecution in the second case. He's the one who placed Dekiller at the Gatewater Hotel. Of course at the time Phoenix had to defend Matt Engarde or risk Maya getting hurt or killed. So he certainly brought about some mixed feeling in that case. ---- DNEA 33. Will Powers The unremarkable nice guy. And, well, that's it. Oh, he has Funk(?) hyping horrible, horrible slash fics between him and Jack Hammer. No! Bad Funk! If anything, Powers would go for... uh... Bruto Cadaverini! He'd definitely make Will an offer he couldn't refuse! ---- Naye745 24. Will Powers nice, goofy, loveable defendant ROUND 2 will powers is just a little bit ahead of max; he's a little more endearing to you and seems to appreciate you (and maya) more, so i like him a little more than max yay ---- Paratroopa1 27. Will Powers He's the series' most prototypical of the innocent, nice-guy defendants, and also probably my favorite. I mean, he never does anything all that special, he's not a part of any huge plot twist, and he doesn't have any gimmicks or quirky personality traits (might be a good thing actually) but you just can't not like this guy, you know? As soon as you meet this guy at the detention center you become emotionally invested in the case just because you know the guy is innocent and you want to clear him name so badly. Besides Gumshoe, he's probably just the single most likeable character in the series. His reappearance in 2-4 was nice, too, though he doesn't do a whole lot and his cross-examination was probably one of the lower points of the case (though that's still pretty high considering it's 2-4). ---- SSBM_Guy 52. Will Powers http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/powers.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20powers.gif Case(s): 1-3, 2-4 Powers is a cool guy. He's nice and you want to save the dude. Though, things look pretty bad for Powers. ...Until Hackins' testimony, that is. Then, Powers got saved easily. You just needed to figure out who the murderer is. And Powers is just a great guy. It's hard to hate the dude. Plus, he's the Steel Samurai. AND the Pink Princess. That's manly and awesome. Seriously, awesomeness. Though, the Nickel Samurai/Matt Engarde is more awesome. >_> Oh. Powers is pretty awesome in Case 2-4. You get to see him more. Powers is a great character to bring back. Seriously, Powers is just awesome. Just...he's not as cool as the next characters. ---- transience 20. Will Powers - just a nice guy, despite his frightening Tarzan looks - I actually wanted to get this guy off the hook as opposed to just wanting to play the story out, I thought he was a great, likable defendant ---- WiggumFan267 39. Will Powers This guy rocks. He's just... a nice guy, and he's cool to defend and stuff. Sure, as a person,he may not have a lot of personality. But his story is one I like, and I really like Case 1-3 more than the average person. Nothing I dislike about this guy at all...his humbling face is one of the more lol looks in the game. ---- Leonhart4 23. Will Powers The Good: Will Powers is one of the most likable guys in the series. I can't think of any reason to hate this guy. You genuinely want to get him off the hook in 1-3, and there's really no doubt in your mind the guy didn't do it. Despite his frightening looks, he seems like a child at heart. I think that's part of the reason he became the Steel Samurai. He wanted to be a hero, and he knew how important heroes are to children. I was glad when he showed up again in 2-4, and he wasn't a throwaway character there either. He had some solid cross-examinations there. The Best: The dude's the Steel Samurai, defender of Neo Olde Tokyo and hero to children everywhere! It doesn't get much more awesome than that. Plus, the Steel Samurai theme song is so awesome. The Bad: Strangely enough, despite Powers being so likable, he's kinda forgettable at the same time. I think it's his timid persona. He doesn't really have anything that makes him stand out, other than his looks. The Worst: Some of his animations kinda annoy me because they make him seem like a sissy or a wimp. I wish the dude would just man up sometimes. Category:Fictional characters